


king for a day.

by Osmiummars



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angry Beelzebub, Betrayal, Blood, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Other, Post-War, Regret, Stabbing, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmiummars/pseuds/Osmiummars
Summary: “So, you’re so afraid of being imperfect and losing God’s approval, you insult me while we’re on the phone together?” Beelzebub chuckled, a quiet sniffle following behind.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	king for a day.

“You _slave_.” Beelzebub’s dull tone shivered down Gabriel’s spine as the shorter stood over his weak body that laid on the ground of the earthly apartment. “What a riot, it’s almost pitiful.” The demon hissed quietly, squatting down to meet his eye-level. “You bastard demo-“ The archangel grunted as he was met with a sharp boot to the open hole in his chest.

”Nothing is covered up that will not be revealed, or hidden that will not be known.” Beelzebub smirked, “You use your own follower’s words to please your damaged ego, you’re hilariously sad.” Gabriel responded with a gargle of blood and a gasp of breath. “What?! What could you possibly have to say, Gabriel?! I’ve _won _.” They breathed heavily against Gabriel’s cheek, leaving the other silent. “You make me sick,” Beelzebub said through their small chuckle, “You’ve truly found a way to make yourself a victim even though you are the reason that _you’re _stuck in the situation you’re stuck in. Boohoo! I don’t give a damn!”____

Slowly, Beelzebub lifted their boot and straightened their posture. “We were in this ordeal together, but, now i’m a curse? Having the appearance of godliness, but denying its power. Avoid such people. Avoid such people!” They shrieked, letting the taller recoil in fear. Through Gabriel’s blurred vision, he watched tears of frustration rolled down the blemished cheek of the prince in front of him, “Bub..” The ragged and strained voice croaked, “Please. . You’re better than this.” “Better?! So i’m not a monster anymore?!” Seething in anger, Beelzebub balled their fist. “To think, I let my vulnerability take over me.”

“Beelz—“ Gabriel’s voice trailed off in his attempt to sit up. While using the best of his powers to keep calm, he took a shallowed, rasp breath. “If you do this, i’m going to keep coming back. Over and over and over.” Holding back his urge to smirk, Gabriel lightly patted the spot next to himself. “Sit down. You need to get a hold of yourself.” Gabriel sighed out, “I know what it is.” Beelzebub calmly interrupted, “You’re more prideful than any sin, you contradict everything your leader stands for, yet you lay in front of me with ignorance and unacceptability of who you truly are, is that it.” They asked. “Yet I have no morals? Though, to you and your colleagues, _I _am the monster? The bible. . It states ‘ Therefore you have no excuse, O man, every one of you who judges. For in passing judgment on another you condemn yourself, because you, the judge, practice the very same things.’ Why do you claim to follow her word, then work against it? You phony slave.”__

“Will you just listen?!” Gabriel shouted out to the prince, “I didn’t mean anything I said to Michael! I love -“  
“Shut it!” Beelzebub cut in, covering their ears. “I told you to never say that again! Shut up!” Gabriel exhaled lightly, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in his chest. He could miracle himself better by now, but the risk of angering Beelzebub more wasn’t his goal. “Beelzebub, come here.” He demanded, “Come here, sit down. We can discuss this.”

Beelzebub stared down at Gabriel, watching as the angel practically begged for them to sit on the carpet. “I know you don’t want this. I don’t want this either . . Just please, let me heal myself and I’ll explain everything you want to know. Honestly.” Silently, Beelzebub walked back up to the archangel and lowered themselves to the ground. Gabriel sighed deeply and miracled himself better, “Tada!” He cheered while rolling his eyes. The two sat in silence for an additional ten minutes before Gabriel finally spoke up. “She had started to grow suspicious of our time together.” “So, you’re so afraid of being imperfect and losing God’s approval, you insult me while we’re on the phone together?” Beelzebub chuckled, a quiet sniffle following behind. Beelzebub never remembered falling or why they had in the first place, for as long as they could remember, their job was to serve under their brothers as a way to devote their time against God’s word. They were always okay with hating everything that roamed God’s green earth or followed her words, until Gabriel. Gabriel was an idiot, a loud, prideful, reckless idiot. Beelzebub was a gluttonous demon, there was one difference between them. Gabriel was loved. Beelzebub was convinced they were as well until the night before.

_“You’d catch me dead before I’d ever love a monster such as prince Beelzebub.’_

In that moment, they truly felt like a monster. Usually, insults such as those would’ve prided Beelzebub. It was unfamiliar this time, hurtful, cruel in it’s own way. Gabriel didn’t understand what changed, he never understood. Nevertheless, Beelzebub would always come back to him, not out of vulnerability, not out of pride, not to fill their own ego. They both knew their ‘obsession’ of each other was unhealthy, wrong, hypocritical, exhausting, and much more. That brought the two closer. They weren’t a pure story as Romeo and Juliet, they didn’t have golden morals like Rapunzel, but, their love echoed for miles on end. Beelzebub hated the need for Gabriel, the unbalanced hatred that tagged along with the.. desperate feeling. If it would benefit them, they would kill Gabriel in a split second with no remorse. Though, it was easier said than done. Beelzebub had every chance to be known as a hero earlier. Theoretically, if Beelzebub had killed Gabriel, Beelzebub personally wouldn’t earn a damn thing except for questions.

Pulling the demon out of their thoughts, Gabriel had wrapped one of his fluffy wings around the shorter to pull them closer. “I’m sorry, Bee.” The angel muttered. Beelzebub nodded, “Me too.” They sighed. Gabriel rose a brow in surprise at the apology. He’d have to bring it up later. He stared silently at the wall, “You’re not a monster to me.” He added, taking a silent note of how Beelzebub relaxed. ”You’re a tune in God’s heavenly music that’s being composed by the second, the g in an unspoken hymn.” Cautiously, Gabriel brought his hand to Beelzebub’s hair and slowly stroked it. 

Beelzebub was still angry, not at him, not at themself. “You’re not leaving?” They questioned, Gabriel shook their head in return. “No, not this time.” The two fell silent again, mutually agreeing words weren’t needed just yet. Him and Beelzebub were in this together. Together as in, they were in a mess that both of them should’ve gotten out of years ago. Even before Crowley and Aziraphale’s distractive disaster, they were the world’s hidden secret. It was merely between them and God’s movement, now.

Gabriel took his hand and slowly lifted Beelzebub’s chin to look at them, he took a deep breath before leaning in and pulling them into a kiss. The other’s lips were rough and cold, Gabriel didn’t mind. He never cared, what had only mattered was that Beelzebub let him. Beelzebub brought their cold hands up to Gabriel’s face, relaxing themselves into the kiss. Though their time spent together was ephemeral, they let their positive moments over-shine the negatives. 

To be alone was okay as long as they were with each other.


End file.
